


The Truth

by Badwxlf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: Evidence and analysis. Assess the facts with a simple question.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fluff





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A little brainstorm-y thing I found hidden in my files (along with all my other half-finished fics from a long time ago oops) that I figured might be well enough to post? I feel like I could’ve done more but I haven’t the heart to truly explore. 
> 
> Real short, just a bit longer than a drabble, so please don’t mind me dropping this here haha

Evidence and analysis. Assess the facts with a simple question.

True or false?

* * *

FACT: He gravitates toward her, holds her hand when the opportunity arises and finds excuses to when it doesn’t. He soaks up her warmth and the comfort she brings, relishes in the moments where he can have her in his arms. He regrets not being a little prettier this time around, because she seems to like the prettier ones a little more. She’s clever and fun, open-minded and kind. She soothes the war-torn ache in his bones.

True or false?

The Doctor adores Rose Tyler.

* * *

FACT: He tells himself he can live without her, reminds himself he’s existed for over nine hundred years without her and he can certainly exist for nine hundred more. She is a drop in the bucket, a mere instant in the monumental expanse of time, and while her loss may sadden him, he could not be broken any more than he already is. She is his companion. Nothing more. 

True or false? 

The Doctor needs Rose Tyler.

* * *

FACT: He’s aware of every waking moment spent with her. He’s aware of how every single second in her presence makes both of his tired hearts sing. Her smile is brilliant and dazzling and before you know it, he’s scrambling to impress her. She is so much more than she seems, but he’s only known her for so long… She is nineteen and human. She is ephemeral.

True or false?

The Doctor is in love with Rose Tyler.

* * *

Evidence and analysis. Assess the facts with a simple question. He claims false every time. He interrogates himself and his answer is always the same.

The Doctor adores Rose Tyler—_false—_the Doctor needs Rose Tyler—_false—_the Doctor is in love with Rose Tyler—_false—false—false— _

It is always false. Always. It can be nothing else. 

But one last thing:

Evidence and analysis. Assess the facts with a simple question. 

True or false?

The Doctor is honest.


End file.
